


Only With You

by myleftsock



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sex-Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myleftsock/pseuds/myleftsock
Summary: During the war, Cyril and Ashe find comfort in each other, but they both long for more.Or, Cyril/Ashe but they’re lesbians.
Relationships: Cyril/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Horny Void





	Only With You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Ashe! Sorry I couldn’t finish this on the actual day.
> 
> Note: this fic is sex-swap/rule 63, so please read at your own discretion.

Ashe and Cyril had the best arrangement in the world. 

Five years of traveling, sharing a tent, and fighting together had fostered unwavering trust in each other, and when they came back to Garreg Mach, neither of them wanted to end a good thing. 

And that was why they shared a room, and a bed. But that wasn’t all they shared.

In the morning, before the sun rose, Ashe lay curled against Cyril’s side in bed, cupping her supple breast with one hand. Or cupping as much of it as she could fit in one hand, at least. 

Cyril had large, round breasts, and they fascinated Ashe endlessly. They began to grow while she and Cyril were traveling together, and Ashe watched them get bigger and bigger over the years. (Ashe wished her own bosoms would grow, too, but they remained stubbornly tiny, no more than two pink pebbles on a ribcage.)

But _Cyril’s._ Once they reached full bloom, they were as big as cabbage heads, full and plush, and they bounced when she ran or trained or did the washing. 

After about the tenth time Cyril caught her staring during their travels, she had said, “You can touch them, you know.”

“I-I can?” 

“Well, you sure like to look at them, so I sorta figured you wanted to touch them.” And Cyril had flushed so prettily then, looking down at her shoes (if she could even see them past her breasts). “It’s fine with me if you do.”

Ashe swallowed. “Are you sure?” 

And Cyril had fluttered her thick eyelashes—intentionally or not, Ashe wasn’t sure—and pulled her shirt over her head. The hem clung to her breasts, dragging over them for what felt like ages until they dropped, heavy against her ribs. Ashe’s throat went dry. 

Goddess, they were even larger than she realized, with big, round nipples in a beautiful shade of deep brown. They called to Ashe, hardening from the cold, compelled her to warm them. 

She stepped forward with bated breath and touched paradise. 

And she had never looked back. 

Every morning thereafter, Ashe woke up to those soft breasts. She relied on it so much, it became easier for them both to sleep topless. At first, Ashe only gazed at them longingly until Cyril woke up, until Cyril gave her another gift: “You can play with them while I’m asleep, you know. I don’t mind.”

Ashe had almost fallen out of bed. She started off just gently tracing their curves, so light Cyril didn’t even stir. But every Cyril smiled in her sleep, Ashe grew bolder.

Sometimes, Ashe would slip her hand under one breast or the other to feel its heft. Sometimes she’d bounce them just to watch them jiggle. And sometimes, when Ashe was brave or scared, she would touch Cyril’s nipples, maybe stroke one with the pad of her thumb, or give it a quick pinch to watch it swell to a pretty peak. Cyril seemed to like that best.

Today was one of those mornings. Ashe held both nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, lightly twisting them back and forth while Cyril moaned in her sleep. It relaxed Ashe, too, to roll them back and forth and brush her fingertips over the tops…

“Mmm, Ashe…” 

Ashe loved Cyril’s voice like that: half-asleep, fully content, and maybe just a little aroused. Oh, how Ashe wished she was. 

Fondling Cyril’s breasts wasn’t always sexual, but twisting her nipples was. It made Ashe’s cunt throb and dampen her sleep clothes. But she and Cyril never went further than this.

Oh, Ashe let Cyril touch her breasts, too. Ashe didn’t really see the point, but Cyril seemed to love it. She’d squeeze the meager flesh and smile before pressing her palms to both at once and rub. Ashe’s breasts were more nipple than not, fiercely sensitive, and Cyril knew just how to touch her and bring them to life. 

When Cyril rubbed her nipples, it was all Ashe could do not to come on the spot. She tried squeezing her legs together but that just made it worse. It was best to just lie there with her knees apart, reminding herself that Cyril was her friend and this was just their way of comforting each other.

And by some unspoken agreement, they never touched each other at the same time. 

Maybe it wasn’t the best arrangement after all. 

“Good morning,” Cyril murmured, turning her head toward Ashe. “Something on your mind?”

Ashe pulled her nipples, stretching them ever so slightly. Cyril knew her so well; she could tell when Ashe was upset by the intensity of her touch. “Just thinking too much.”

“What about?” Cyril yawned and twisted to face Ashe, giving her a better angle. 

“It’s nothing.”

“Ashe.” Cyril frowned and touched her arm. “It’s not nothing. Tell me.”

But Ashe couldn’t tell her. She couldn’t confess that her feelings for Cyril ran deeper than friendship, or that sometimes she woke up to the thrum of her own cunt because just lying next to Cyril and dreaming of her was enough to make Ashe come, or that Ashe was currently so wet that she was shocked the entire room didn’t smell of sex. 

“Just can’t relax.” 

Cyril smiled in that casual, devastating way she did. “I can help with that.” 

And even though Ashe was still holding her, Cyril reached across the bed and pressed her palms to Ashe’s hard nipples. 

A shiver raced down Ashe’s spine. She was touching Cyril while Cyril was touching her. It electrified every sensation, like their nipples were connected by invisible strings. It never felt like this when Ashe touched herself, not even when Cyril touched her. 

Cyril gasped and Ashe wondered—did she feel it too? 

Cyril ran her hands down, dragging her palms over Ashe’s nipples until she captured both between her fingers. 

“Ohh…”

They made the same sound at once, and Cyril’s eyes fluttered shut. Ashe could only stare as Cyril bit her lip, pushing her breasts forward even more. Ashe took a moment to squeeze them, all of them, before returning to her nipples, rubbing little circles over the sensitive tips. 

Ashe’s pussy was drenched, and was it just her imagination or was Cyril rocking her hips? It couldn’t be. Cyril didn’t want her like that. She was just reacting naturally. 

“Ashe,” Cyril whispered then, flicking the tips of Ashe’s nipples faster. “Ashe, I’m so wet.”

“What?” Ashe froze, caught off guard. 

Cyril’s eyes flew open in a panic. “I’m sorry!”

“No, no!” Ashe scrambled to do damage control, but inside she was flailing. “Don’t apologize. I’m wet, too.”

“You are?” Cyril took a deep breath. “I mean, I hoped…”

“Me too.” 

They lay in silence for a while, still touching each other but not moving.

“I know we only, you know, touch each other up here, but would you wanna…” Cyril’s eyelashes fluttered. “Down there?”

Ashe couldn’t stop herself from moaning. Was she still asleep? Because this was a dream come true. “I’d like that very much.”

But before she could reach for Cyril, Cyril was lifting up the covers and turning her body around like she was… 

“Oh! You meant with your mouth?” Ashe’s face went red hot. She’d dreamed about this too, of course, but never imagined it would happen.

“Yeah. I think it’ll feel good, don’t you?” Cyril was already most of the way to her destination. “And if we do it like this then, well, we can both...you know. Unless you don’t want to?” 

“I want to!” Ashe said quickly, grabbing Cyril’s legs and twisting her the rest of the way.

Holy—Cyril was completely naked. Ashe could have sworn she’d gone to bed with pants on, but here she was, facing thick, dark curls and a scent more enticing than the finest spices. 

Cyril spread her legs on top of Ashe, and...wow. Ashe had never even gotten a good look at her own pussy, let alone anyone else’s, but there was no way they could all be this beautiful. Her lips, even the inner ones, were plump like her breasts, flushed and shining with her fluids. And oh, her  _ clitoris.  _ It was swollen, long enough to extend past the hood. Ashe didn’t even know clits could do that! She could only tell where her own was by the way it felt when she touched it.

And, oh, Ashe could definitely feel it now, hard between her legs. Cyril began to tug her shorts down and Ashe sucked in a deep breath. This was it. Goddess, she hoped Cyril wouldn’t hate her, because there was no way she could compare.

Cyril gasped—was that good or bad?—then said, “Wow, your pubes are gray, too?”

Ashe laughed out loud. “What color did you think they’d be?”

“I dunno, I just figured they’d be dark like mine.” Cyril brushed her nose against them and Ashe wasn’t laughing anymore. “They’re pretty.”

Her sweet voice fanned the flames, giving Ashe the confidence she needed to dive in. She slid her hands up Cyril’s legs to her hips and sighed. 

“You’re beautiful,” Ashe whispered before carefully pressing a kiss to Cyril’s cunt. How strange and wonderful that their first kiss should be _ here. _

Cyril shivered above her and let out a tiny sigh, and Ashe wanted more, more of everything. Her lips found Cyril again, parted this time so she could taste her. 

Tasting her own wetness had never done much for Ashe, but Cyril’s was incredible, like her scent multiplied by a factor of a thousand. Ashe kissed her again and again, taking in more and more until she was just using her tongue, lapping at Cyril and savoring every drop. 

Cyril moaned Ashe’s name and then parted her cunt with her beautiful, talented fingers, then licked her from her entrance to her clit.

“Goddess!” Ashe wasn’t ready. She had no idea it would feel this way to have another woman’s tongue on her cunt. Cyril’s tongue. Touching each other’s breasts at the same time was fantastic, but this? Licking each other so intimately, tasting, inhaling… It was overwhelming and Ashe knew she wouldn’t last long. 

She had to make the most of it, just in case they died in battle and never got to do this again. Taking a cue for Cyril, she licked lower, swirling her tongue through Cyril’s folds until she found her opening. It was even hotter and wetter inside, and when Cyril thrust against her mouth she wanted to cry. 

They kept the pressure feather light, and yet Ashe had never been so turned on in her life. Cyril was kissing her outer folds, first one side, then the other, capturing her flesh between gentle lips. It was lovely, so good Ashe could come, but before she did, she needed to feel Cyril’s mouth on her clit again. She needed Cyril’s clit in her mouth.

Ashe withdrew her tongue, licking her own lips. She was covered in Cyril’s slick nectar now, and she could only imagine how pretty Cyril looked, shining with her own. Soon enough they’d see each other’s faces again, but for now, Ashe poured all her focus on that gorgeous clit. Had it gotten even bigger? 

Shivering with pleasure, Ashe tilted her chin up to the perfect angle and closed her lips around it. 

_ “Ashe…”  _ Cyril moaned into her pussy, but the sensation paled in comparison to the feeling of her long, hard clit in Ashe’s mouth. She didn’t suck hard, just gentle strokes, trying to mimic how she touched herself. From the way Cyril rocked against her face, she was pretty sure she was doing it right.

Then, Cyril pulled at her skin, spreading her pussy wide to licked her clit again. Ashe broke suction to cry out, but went right back to it, and this time Cyril didn’t let up, either. She devoted her tongue to Ashe’s clit, trying patterns and rhythms seemingly at random. All of them felt good. 

This was true harmony, the entire reason Ashe had been put on this planet and made it this far in life. The room was silent except for the wet sounds they made, louder and faster as they grew more urgent to please each other. 

Ashe’s core pulled taut and turned her movements desperate, cunt primed to burst at any second. Only one thing held her back: she had to get Cyril off first. She sucked harder, flicking Cyril’s engorged clit with her tongue until Cyril was shaking and whimpering above her, thighs clamping around Ashe’s face. She was close, Ashe knew it, but nothing could prepare her for when Cyril finally came. 

Cyril’s clit throbbed in her mouth, then her entire cunt pulsed above Ashe, muscles contracting on their own as she writhed and called out in ecstasy. Ashe grabbed her ass, pulling Cyril flat against herself to feel those divine convulsions on her chin. 

Ashe tried to savor it, but only a second later, the most intense orgasm of her life tore through her like scorching hot magma flowing from her clit to the rest of her body. Her pussy clenched hard around nothing once, twice, and then Cyril thrust her tongue inside. Ashe came around her, sounds spilling from her mouth unchecked as she pulled Cyril in deeper. 

Ashe could die like this, drowned in Cyril’s ocean, on the edge of true fulfillment. 

If only they were more than friends, if only this weren’t just a source of comfort in trying times, it would be perfect. Ashe didn’t have the right to ask for more, to even dream of calling Cyril her lover, but she longed for it just the same. 

For now, she was content to hold Cyril to her face and pretend.

“Ashe, I’m—it’s too much, I…”

“Oh!” Of course Cyril was sensitive, and Ashe turned aside and helped Cyril off of her body and back to the head of the bed. Into her arms.

For a long moment, they lay coiled around each other, catching their breath, enrobed in the heady fragrance of sex. Ashe didn’t know what to say.  _ Thank you _ seemed too transactional, and  _ I love you _ was far too forward, too honest, too everything. 

Cyril broke the silence. “Can I tell you something?” 

“Anything.” 

In the stillness, Ashe could hear Cyril swallow, could feel it against her shoulder. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

Ashe sucked in a breath. “Me too.”

They both exhaled, and Ashe wondered if that was relief.

“Maybe we could do it again sometime?” Some of Cyril’s battlefield confidence and her endearing sass crept back into her voice. “There’s other things I want to try, too.”

Ashe chuckled in spite of herself. “I’d like that.”

She had no right to complain. Cyril only let her guard down here, and Ashe was lucky just to witness it, in whatever capacity Cyril wanted.

“Good. I hope you don’t think this is too forward”—what could possibly be too forward when Ashe could smell herself on Cyril’s breath?—“but I don’t want to do this stuff with anyone but you.”

Ashe's heart caught on a beat. She pulled Cyril closer and wondered if maybe…

Maybe this was more than she realized, maybe not, but whatever it was, it was enough. 

“Me too, Cyril,” she whispered. “Only with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Horny brain said Cyril/Ashe boob touching and pussy eating, and horny brain gets what horny brain wants. I hope you enjoyed this ultra-niche flavor of an already rare pair!


End file.
